


Life at the Tower

by Singer_of_Water



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Marvel Universe, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_of_Water/pseuds/Singer_of_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at the Avengers tower can be chaotic. Especially if your twin brother is a spy, all your friends are heroes who go out on missions practically everyday, and you're dating an ex-HYDRA assassin. Tracey Madison has a lot to deal with while living with the Avengers. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Bucky/OC, Steve/Sharon, Darcy/OC, Clintasha, Pepperony all that good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tracey shook her head as she sat in the living room on the top floor. She was on the couch with her laptop in her lap as she watched the show on TV. Around her in various spots were Barry, Bucky, Sam, and Tony. Bucky sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders as he and the group watched Big Bang Theory. At the moment Tony was going on about how he could make better experiments and better equipment than what the guys in the show had. Barry and Sam rolled their eyes as he did.

"Oh come on," Tony said, throwing a hand in the air. "That's easy to make. I can do that in less than two hours."

"Give it a rest, Stark!" Barry shouted, throwing his head back and resting it on the back of his chair. He ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry, man, but I have to agree with Barry," Sam said. "It's getting a bit annoying."

"A bit?" Barry said. "Try majorly annoying. Not everyone here is a scientist like you, Tony."

"It's Tony, Barry," Tracey said. "He always has to put his two cents in for everything."

Tony rolled his eyes as the other three men chuckled at the blonde's statement. "Yeah, yeah, Boris. Just go back to your typing."

Tracey stuck her tongue out as she reached for her glass of tea. Leaning back, she took a drink, only the glass slipped out of her hand and landed on her lap. It soaked her shirt and her laptop.

"No!" she cried, tapping frantically on the keyboard. "No no no!"

"Hey hey, it's alright, Trace," Bucky said as he quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. Running back he helped her mop up the mess, rubbing her back when he saw the look on her face.

Tracey groaned. "Why?"

"Just breathe, Mona Lisa," Tony said from his seat. He got up and started helping the couple. "It's fine. We'll get you a new computer."

"That's not it. It's all the files that were on it," she said, holding her head in her hands.

"But you put all the files on the flash drives and gave them to Pepper," Sam said. "Right?"

"I did," she sighed. "But it's all the other files I had on it. Videos, photos." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, chill, Trace," Barry spoke up. "I'll take you to get a new computer. Then you can back it up. You're smart, you can do this. Just breathe." He got up and walked over to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and gave it a squeeze. "I need to go get some things anyways. Come on."

The female twin pursed her lips, looking up at her brother. She sighed and gave him a small smile. "Alright, fine," she said, collecting her laptop.

"See you, doll," Bucky said, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back. Bye, Sergeant," she said, smiling at him as she followed Barry to the elevator.

Bucky sat back down in his seat after throwing out the tea soaked paper towels. Tony sat back down as well. He pursed his lips as he stared out the window. The gears in his head were turning as the scientist leaned his cheek against his hand. Sam raised an eyebrow as he caught the bearded man zoning out.

"You're quiet, Tony. What? Did comparing yourself to the show bore you?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Tony looked at him and shook his head. "No, I was thinking."

"Nothing new there," Sam said.

"And nothing good ever comes from it," Bucky said, smirking along with the other new Avenger.

"Ha ha. You two are hilarious," Tony said, glaring at them. "I was thinking about making Kevin Flynn her own work area. Somewhere she can work when she's not using her laptop."

"You mean something like what you and Bruce have down in the labs?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." Tony furrowed his brow before snapping his fingers and standing up. "I'll be seeing you boys later."

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Of course. I've known Tracey for years because of Pepper's relationship with her mom. I hired her to help with finding the SHIELD and HYDRA files. She deserves something in return and her own work area is the best thing."

Bucky smiled. "You're a great guy, Stark."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Tony said, a toothy smirk forming on his face. "I'm Tony Stark."

The two new Avengers rolled their eyes as the billionaire left. Once he did they turned back to the TV and continued playing the show, enjoying the silence that came with Tony not making some science related comment.

ooOOoo

"Has anyone seen Tony?" Pepper asked, walking onto the top floor with a pile of papers in her hands. Clint, Tracey, and Sharon looked up from what they were doing as the woman walked towards them. "A client is asking to see him and I haven't found him anywhere."

"Have you looked in the lab?" Tracey offered. "I think I heard Bruce saying something about not taking a break from some new project of his." She stood up and walked over to the ginger woman. "I'll go get him for you. Just go take care of the client for now."

"No no," Clint said, quickly standing up and grabbing the blonde's arm. "I'll go get him. The lab's dangerous when Tony's working like crazy down there. Don't want you to get hurt," he said, giving her a grin.

Tracey made a face, raising an eyebrow at him. She blinked as he continued to grin. "Clint, I hope you know you come up with the lamest excuses," she said, shaking her head as she went back to her seat at one of the living room arm chairs.

Sharon gave Clint a smirk as the archer followed Pepper to the elevator.

ooOOoo

Tracey typed at her new laptop as she walked through the bottom floor. She furrowed her brow as she stared at the screen. She chewed on her cheek as she approached the lab. She scrolled through the files and was about to enter the code to the lab when she felt a hand on her arm. She clutched at her laptop as she was whirled around.

"Bucky?" she said, staring up at her grinning boyfriend.

"Hey, doll," he said, pecking her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go give Tony and Bruce some files that they need to look over," she said, pointing to her laptop.

"They don't need that right now," he said, kissing her again. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "I need to get it to them. Bruce asked for them a few days ago."

Bucky smirked and closed the laptop's lid and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, darling. Let's grab something to eat. We haven't had some time to ourselves in a while."

"Bucky," she said, raising her eyes up to him and lifting a brow, "we just spent time together yesterday. We got dinner at that new restaurant on fifteenth."

"Like I said, we haven't spent time together in a while," he said, grinning.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're such a baby," she said as she finally gave in and followed him out of the hall.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw Tony giving him a thumbs up, returning it, as the couple left the hall.

ooOOoo

Tracey tapped her foot as she stood at the elevator doors. She rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. Her brow was furrowed and she chewed her cheek as she waited for the elevator to stop. Once it did she stormed over to the lab and quickly punched in the code and walked past Bruce, who looked from her to Tony's direction worried, and straight for the billionaire.

She stopped in the middle of the room, looking from one scientist to the other. "Alright," she said, crossing her arms. "What has been going on this past week? Why is that every time I try to go down here someone stops me? What gives?"

Bruce looked at Tony and rolled his eyes when he saw the billionaire break out into a grin. "I'm not a part of this. If you haven't noticed the Cheshire cat grin on his face ask him."

Tracey raised an eyebrow as the bearded scientist continued to grin at her. "What's going on, Tony?"

"Follow me, Boris," Tony said, hustling behind the blonde and pushing her by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked once he stopped her in front of a metal desk. She looked at him, giving him a puzzled look.

"Tap the desk," he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow again and did as he said. In an instant holograms of files appeared in the air in front of her. Not just any files, but the files from her computer. Her mouth fell open, stunned, as she looked from one hologram to the next. She raised a hand and tapped an image. Right away it opened up a file and showed all its documents. She swiped it to the right and pulled up another hologram in front of her. Her face broke out into a bright smile as she turned to Tony. The billionaire smirked at her.

"Whatcha think, Kevin Flynn?"

Tracey quickly wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "Thank you!"

Tony chuckled. "No problem, Mona Lisa. Like Barry, I need to look out for you."

The blonde woman let him go and smiled warmly at him. She shook her head. "You know I told you that you don't need to take care of me."

"Yeah well I want to. Someone's gotta help Barry take on the role of man of the house for you Madisons. I'll always be here to help you, Tracey. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tracey smiled and hugged the man she's known for years once again. "I love you, Tony."

Tony laughed. "Better not let Robocop hear you say that." He laughed again when she rolled her eyes at him. He hugged her. "I love you too, Mona Lisa."


	2. Tracey plays a video game

"What kind of game is this? Why am I running around in a stupid abandon building that is falling apart and using a night vision on a camera?" Tracey questioned as she moved the joint stick to and fro and clicked buttons on the game controller. "Night vision never means anything good in games."

Barry, Sam, and Clint snickered as they watched the blonde play the video game. They had just downloaded a new horror game known as Outlast and had called Tracey over to play a new game. She willingly agreed, unbeknownst to her that it was in fact a horror game. The three men let her continue where they had left off and were in tears as they watched the female move her character around in the dark.

"Oh thank God! A door!" she cried out in relief. "Are you serious? It's locke- AH!" she screamed in terror as she saw a mangled, smiling face of a man.

"Shit!"

"Holy hell!"

"Whoa!"

"Did he just call me darling?" Tracey yelled. "What am I playing? Oh my god. I need to hide. Oh my god oh my god oh my god."

Tracey was frantic now and the three men couldn't help but laugh as they watched her yell as she frantically tried to get out of whatever situation she was in in the video game. Her fingers scurried over the buttons and joint sticks on the remote control as her eyes shifted from one side to the other as she scanned the screen for a way out in the game.

"Go through there!" Clint said, pointing to a doorway.

The blonde female was shaking as she moved the joint stick around and made her character run for their life. "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" she shrieked, making the men cackle.

"Oh there's a doorway! Push that out of the way," Barry instructed.

"Shit he's right there!" Sam yelled.

Darling

Tracey screamed when the man picked up her character, staring him down with a smile and blood red eyes that made his blue eyes pop out. She dropped the controller and covered her eyes as the villain began stabbing her character in the stomach.

"Oh come on, Trace," Barry laughed as they watched the character get killed and the screen fade from red to black.

"Shut it!" she yelled, glaring at her twin.

"Try again," Clint said with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you guys so much right now," she glowered.

"We know, now try again."

"Okay just push it as fast as you can and run for it," Sam said.

Darling.

"I am not your darling!" Tracey yelled at the screen.

You could be so beautiful.

"I am beautiful!" Tracey said, making the guys laugh.

I want you to have my baby.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Steve and Bucky walked in just then and stopped in the middle of the room behind the couch where the four were occupied. Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen and shook his head. Bucky made a face as he watched Tracey scream and shriek while the other three were nearly on the ground laughing.

"What is going on?" Bucky asked.

"These three made me play a game," Tracey answered, eyes still on the screen as she tried to run away from the man. "And now I'm being chased by a guy who wants me to have babies with him! My character is a guy!" She turned to the three cackling men next to her. "I hate you guys so much!"

She turned back to the screen only to scream and drop the remote once more. As her previous attempt had gone, her second attempt ended the same way. Her character being killed. She picked up the controller and threw it at Clint. The archer let out a pained groan when it hit him in a certain area.

"Really?" he wheezed as Sam laughed and took the controller from him.

"You play it!" she yelled. She faced forward once more and pulled her legs up to her chin. She hid half her face behind her knees. "I hate this game," she cried.

Bucky and Steve laughed and grabbed seats among the group. Steve sat next to Sam, asking questions about what the game was and how to play. Sam happily showed the man out of his time the controls and the story behind the game. Bucky took up the seat next to Tracey and wrapped an arm around her as she still hid behind her legs. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly, trying to coax her out of her curled up position.

He laughed when she screamed when the villain on the screen appeared out of nowhere once more. He placed a kiss on her temple. "It's just a game, Tracey."

She glared up at him before snatching the remote from Sam, receiving a "Hey" in complaint. She shoved the remote in her boyfriend's hand and pointed to the TV. "Let's see you play this then."

"Alright fine," Bucky said, smirking at the challenge.

"Bucky playing a horror game?" Barry said from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. "This I have to see."

It took a few minutes for Barry and Clint to teach Bucky how the game worked and what the controls were, but in no time he was going and the game's main character was running through the run down asylum once more. For the next few hours the group continued to play the game. The occasional yells and screams (mostly from Tracey) followed with it. She really hated anything horror and made a note to get revenge on her brother and the Bird Bros later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing as to how this oneshot came to be. I am the kind of girl who LOVES horror movies and games, but will get scared easily. I've watched multiple people on YouTube play Outlast (and Outlast Whistleblower) and every time I watch someone new try to run from the guys chasing you I flail my arms. The recent one I watched was Outlast Whistleblower and the two girls playing were being chased by the guy in this oneshot. As I'm watching I literally am shouting (kinda) at my computer what Tracey was shouting as she's playing the game. So after I watched that video the idea came to mind of Tracey hating horror games and movies and Barry (along with Clint and Sam and the occasional Tony) like to trick her into playing horror games. And thus this quick oneshot was made.
> 
> It's just something I thought would be funny and I could see happening in the tower from time to time so yeah. I hope you liked it and honestly I can understand if you don't find it funny haha. Just felt like writing it
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Update 9/27/2017  
> I love horror games and I think Outlast is one of the best horror games out there, but hell no will I ever play that game by myself.


	3. Touring the Avengers Tower News Report

"Ladies and gents!" Tony called out as he walked onto the top floor. He looked around at the faces of his friends, grinning widely. "Guess what is going to be happening here very soon?"

"You're going to stop being a pain in the ass and actually do something nice for us for once?" Clint said, giving the billionaire a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about me being a pain in the ass, Hawkie. But no." The grin was back on the dark haired man's face. "There will be a TV crew coming to the tower in a few days to do a segment on me. The Life of Tony Stark."

"I bet you anything it's supposed to be The Life of the Avengers," Tracey whispered to Barry and Clint who snickered.

"So be on your best behavior, children," Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "We have to behave?" He shook his head, leaning his head back on the couch. "I don't know what you are talking about, Stark."

"You're the one who will have to be on your best behavior, Tony," Steve said, putting an arm around Sharon's shoulders.

She smiled. "Pepper will be the one who will have to deal with him when the TV crew comes."

Natasha smirked. "The day Tony behaves is the day I wear pink."

"Funny, Red. All of you can just shut it," Tony said, glaring at them. "Just be prepared for the crew to come," he said, taking his leave.

"I think we just hurt his feelings," Barry said, smiling over at the elevator when the bearded man left.

"Oops," Nat said, the smirk still on her face.

ooOOoo

"So Tony is having a camera crew following him around the tower for a day?" Sam asked, as he threw some punches at the punching bag in front of him.

"Yeah," Steve said, hitting his own punching bag. "Apparently people have been curious about how the famous Tony Stark lives when he's not Iron Man."

"And throwing parties," Bucky added in. He grunted as he punched his bag.

"Are you sure it's not supposed to be them interviewing the whole team?" Sam asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Steve chuckled. "That's what Tracey thinks as well."

"Well if it is, I'm hoping they won't be expecting me to answer questions. I don't feel like the whole world knowing my business," Bucky said, punching the bag in front of him three more times.

"I hear that," Sam said. "But you have to admit. It's pretty cool that people want to know more about their heroes."

"Yeah, but having them know what we do on a daily basis isn't what I'd like them to know about me," Steve said with a light laugh. "I'm more curious as to how Tony's going to act around them."

"He's going to be Tony. It's that simple," Bucky said, smirking as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah…" Steve said, nodding slowly. "Let's just hope nothing happens."

ooOOoo

"So Mr. Stark," the reporter started. She and her camera man were being led up to the top floor via elevator with Tony, who was being professional strangely enough.

Tony shook his head, holding his hand up as he interrupted the woman. "I prefer Tony," he said with a smile.

"Tony," the reporter said, returning it, "is everyone who lives in the tower an Avenger or is it actually just Stark Industries."

"It's both actually," Tony answered. "It was originally Stark Industries until the Chitauri attack happened. The Avengers were formed and now I have the team and Stark Industries workers roaming around."

"Now is it true that there are new members of the Avengers?" the reporter continued. "Members like Captain America – Steve Roger's – childhood best friend, Bucky Barnes, a man known as Falcon, and an unknown young man?"

"You'd have to be blind if you didn't see Buckaroo, Bird Man, and Space Cadet running around helping take care of the city," the billionaire said with a laugh.

The elevator's doors opened and Tony led the reporter and camera man onto the top floor. The scientist's eyes landed on a pair of heads in the living room sitting on the couch. He grinned.

"And here are two bright examples of our new members!" he said, gesturing to the pair.

Barry and Tracey turned around, blinking in surprise when they saw the camera pointing at them. Barry put on a big smile and Tracey waved, giving a light smile. The male twin extended his hand to the reporter, who shook it and gave a smile.

Tony placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "This here is the 'unknown young man'," he said, using air quotes. "Barry Madison is one of our newest members. And this is his twin sister, Tracey Madison."

Tracey did the same as her twin, standing up and shaking the reporter's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Now what I don't believe I've seen you around the city like your brother," the woman said, giving a quizzical look.

Tracey laughed. "Yeah, I'm not the fighting type. I can't do what the others do."

"Thing Two here is our resident computer geek. She's the one who gets files and helps organizes missions for us," Tony said, slinging an arm around the female's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I don't think we would have gotten far without her."

"Sure you would have, just not as prepared and organized as you are now," Tracey said, giving the billionaire a wink.

Tony smirked and turned his head when he heard the sound of a door opening. Behind the twins and the scientist was Bucky, coming off the stairwell. Tony's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Buckaroo!" he called out, making the super soldier stop in his wake. "Ladies and gentlemen, our other newest member, Bucky Barnes!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Bucky said, the always polite man he was taught to be. He shook the reporter's hand.

"Sergeant Barnes, how does it feel to be a part of such an important team?"

"It's actually great," he said, smiling. "Being out of time and adjusting to things has been a little tough, but thanks to Steve and everyone here I've been able to cope and get the hang of the twenty first century."

The reporter nodded and grinned. She addressed the group "Now all over the streets young woman are fawning over you and the rest of the team. It's no surprise after everything that you all have done for the city. I know that Tony here is seeing Pepper Potts for some time now. Are you three in a relationship? The viewers always love a good romance story now and then."

Barry laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not no."

"However," Tony broke in, "these two here happen to be together." He placed an arm around Bucky and Tracey's shoulders. Tracey's eyes widened, her cheeks heating up, and Bucky shot a quick glare at the bearded man. "So sorry ladies, Bucksicle is taken."

"Really now?" the reporter beamed. "And how did you two meet?"

"Uh…" Bucky said, looking from her to Tracey. "We uh."

"Met through Steve," Tracey quickly spoke up.

"And how long have you two been together?"

"Hey hey hey," Tony said, stepping up. "Let's not focus on those two. We've still got a lot to see around the tower. You still wanted to see the labs and the Iron Man suits. They're not important," he said, waving a dismissive hand at the couple.

"Oh yes of course," the reporter said. "How long does it take to create a new suit?"

"Quite a while," Tony said, leading the reporter and camera man back to the elevator. "I have to work on the kinks and fix up any mishaps here and there. It's a long process."

His voice faded as the elevator door's closed. Bucky and Tracey let out a sigh once the three were gone. Barry laughed as he took his seat at the couch again.

"That was entertaining," Barry said with a grin.

"I hope that'll be cut out," Tracey said, holding her head in her hand, shaking it.

"Don't count on it," the male twin said. "I've heard that everyone will make an appearance on this report. I expect you two will make some sort of headline in a matter of days."

ooOOoo

It had been a day after the report aired on TV. Nothing seemed different. The Avengers got the same excited fans coming up to them on the street whenever they were out and spotted. Nothing new.

Tracey's eyes widened as she saw stared at her computer. She groaned, laying her head on the back of the couch of hers and Bucky's floor. Dexter barked and wagged his tail, licking her face as he jumped up.

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky asked, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Barry was right," she groaned. She hid her face in her hands as Bucky squeezed her shoulders. "We made a headline."

"What?" the super soldier said, looking down at the computer. Sure enough a short news article had the title that read "Love sprouts among the Avengers." Bucky shook his head, sighing. "Well, let's be honest. It was bound to happen even without the TV report," he said, kissing the top of her head. "They caught Steve and Sharon before it. We were next."

"Yeah. Oh come on! It's trending!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have any chapter names for these when I post them on fanfiction.net because I'm horrible with coming up with them, but someone complained to me a few months back about trying to find where certain chapters are so I'm attempting chapter names now. I'm really sorry for the horrible chapter title. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to hear any feedback from you so leave a comment! You can also find me on my tumblr at winter-is-ending.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the beginning of this series of oneshots!
> 
> I'd like to thank KiyUzumaki (from Fanfiction) for this prompt! You were right, Tony and Tracey need more love. Especially since I had mentioned that she had met him a long time ago. I thought I'd touch, just a little bit, on their relationship. I figured that since Tracey's dad had died I had the thought of Tony wanting to help take care of Barry and Tracey and help Barry keep watch of Tracey over the years.
> 
> If any of you have prompts you'd like to see happen just send them either to my tumblr, pm me here if you don't have a tumblr account, or leave a review if you have neither.
> 
> You can also ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and Sharon and Pepper any questions on my tumblr. Same shtick as the prompts: send them here, my tumblr, or review. You can find me on tumblr under
> 
> winter-is-ending
> 
> Thank you again for the prompt KiyUzumaki! And I hope you guys liked this prompt! There are more to come!


End file.
